Ares (Earth-616)
Real Name: Ares Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Mister Talon Other Current Aliases: Mars, Warhawk __TOC__ Status Occupation: God of War Legal Status: Citizen of Olympus Identity: Secret The general public of Earth, who believe him to be a fictional character of ancient myth, does not know Ares’ existence. Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Olympic Pantheon Base of Operations: Olympus Origin Olympian god of war. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Zeus (father), Hera (mother), Enyo (wife), Delmos, Phobos, Alexander (sons), Neptune (Poseidon), Pluto (uncles), Demeter (Olympian), Hestia, (aunts), Hephaestus (brother), Apollo, Dionysius, Hercules (Heracles), Hermes(half-brothers), Artemis, Athena, Venus (Aphrodite, half-sister) First Appearance: Thor #129 History The son of Zeus and Hera, Ares was worshipped as the god of war in ancient Greece and Rome. Ares' dissatisfaction with Zeus' rule of Olympus began after Zeus' decree that worship of the Olympians should be allowed to die out. On three times he attempted to conquer Olympus, twice in league with his uncle Hades, god of the Olympian underworld, but each time he has been thwarted through the efforts of his half-brother, Hercules (Heracles), and Hercules' allies. Ares has hated Hercules ever since he had killed Ares' monstrous Stymphalian birds in the days of ancient Greece. In recent years, Ares tried to set two of Earth's nations at war with each other. The conflict threatened to spread over all of the Earth, until Ares was forced to put an end to it by his half-sister Venus, whom he has long sought in marriage, and the hero known as the Sub-Mariner. Venus and the Sub-Mariner extracted a pledge from Ares not to engage in further warmongering on Earth. This has not stopped Ares from joining with Hera in order to torment Hercules personally, when the two gods killed Hercules' earthly romantic interest, Tyler Madison. Recently Ares has been drawn into conflict involving the other Olympians and his son Alexander. Characteristics Height: 6'1" Weight: 500 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Ares possesses vast strength and endurance. His physical capabilities are superior to those of the majority of Olympian gods. He has virtually inexhaustible stamina, and does not tire appreciably after any exertion. Like all Olympians, Ares is immortal. Only an injury of such magnitude that it incinerates him or disperses a major portion of his bodily molecules could cause physical death. Even then, his life essence may still be unharmed, and Zeus may be able to resurrect him. Known Abilities: Ares is highly skilled with weapons, strategy and tactices used by ancient Greece and Rome. Strength Level: Ares possesses greater strength than most Olympian gods. He can lift (press) approximately 70 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: various weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deities Category:Male Characters Category:Olympian Characters